


Moving Day; The New Anciel

by Jade_Pearl



Series: Team Miraculous (Subject to change) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Pearl/pseuds/Jade_Pearl
Summary: While helping Marc and his Moms move the team get a peek at his past. It's adorable.(I don't know how to summary, Oh my God)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Team Miraculous (Subject to change) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013433
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Moving Day; The New Anciel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts), [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts).



> Dedicated to the Nathmarc discord server for inspiration. I would shout you all out individually but I'm a tired.  
> Edit: for Vee who motivated me to post something and kopy for the inspiration.

“Mijo, it was very nice of your friends to help, but they know we don’t need this many people, right?”

Looking out at his sheepish team mates, friends and their parents and a particularly sheepish Marinette, Marc could already feel his head throbbing. “Sorry Aunt Christine. But I told Chloe that Maman, Papa and I were helping you guys move into your new house today, and Sabrina overheard and offered to help and I was already cancelling girl’s day so I said it was kay, then Nino and Adrien heard and offered and I thought that’d be it but-well...”

“It’s alright Marinette. I’m sure we’ll find something for everyone to do.” She turned to address the large crowd of students and parents, in what Marc and his mom called her ‘Court-Voice’. “Thank you all for your help today. If we could have some of you assist the movers that’d be great. The rest of you can go ahead with Marc and Ava and prep the new house. Let’s go!”

=+=+=

If ever asked, Marc would admit that the move wasn’t half as bad as he’d feared. That is to say, many things were dropped and even more people tripped (accidentally or not, not his business), but nothing was broken, bones, people and objects all intact. So, reviewing, things weren’t half as bad as he’d feared. They’d gotten the kitchen taken care of last, with noticeably less bickering afterwards. No one messed with Mom’s china collection, he shuddered remembering the near miss Luka had when Alix tried to tackle Chloe. _A gentleman's ire, indeed._

It was just after lunch, with everything more or less packed, Mama had invited everyone to eat with them. Rose, Juleka and Luka were helping Mom pack away the records and tapes.

“Oh! Mme. Anciel what’s this?” Rose asked, holding aloft an old cassette tape.

“What’s written on it dear?” Came muffled from the other record box.

“Mar. 13. New Anciel!”

“Oh! That was the day we brought Marc home from the orphanage! Ay, mi corazon, do you remember?”

“Of course, you were a mess!” Ava laughed. _Oh_

“So were you!”

“Oh, I don’t think I ever heard this story. Can we watch it?” _When did Marinette get there?_

“I don’t see why not, everything’s more or less packed away.” Looking around he saw that, yes, everything was basically in order.

“Well, we already know this story, and Tom and I have to be getting back.” Murmurs of affirmation came from many of the other parents present.

“Well, the help was appreciated. Thank you all.” Eventually, the only ones left were Marc, the team and Aurore and Mireille. Mama returned from seeing M. Lahiffe out at the safe time Adrien did from getting his father’s permission to be out a little later than usual, and Mom came in with refreshments. “Well, shall we begin?”

The video began blurry and kept jostling around before settling on a younger Christine. Ava could be heard murmuring in the background. “Here, tell everyone what’s happening now, you tornado.”

“I just want everything to be ready.”

“Everything is ready! You’ve checked ten times darling!” The amusement in other’s voice clearly heard. Christine only huffed in reply.

“Hello, everyone and future Marc and hopefully future Marc’s partner.”

“Christine no!” More laughter off-screen.

=+=+=

_Marc could feel Ziggy laughing at how red he was. They were enjoying this, he knew it!_

_"Well, I wasn't wrong, was I carina?"_

_"Ugh, please. Just unpause the tape."_

_"Was I wrong Nathaniel?"_

_Mama no!"_

_"Christine! No! Oh my God!"_ ‘She a witch. I knew it.’

=+=+=

Christine cackled as she unpaused the tape. “We’ll be leaving to pick up Marc soon. Just anxiously awaiting that call. Do I have to do this? Everyone knows we’re getting him today.”

“You’re doing that because if I left you alone, you’d try to toddler proof the toddler proofing.” Ava continued to laugh off-screen.

“Fine, as you all know,” she snarked, “two years ago, Ava and I finally hit a good plateau in terms of work and finances and decided it was time to introduce a little bundle of joy to our lives-”

“With next to no luck at first.”

“Hey! Who’s telling this story?” Barely muffled giggles answered her. “That’s what I thought. Now, where was I? Right, we finally decided to check outside of Paris.”

=+=+=

Ava and Christine left the orphanage with a few copies of children’s files and a heavy feeling on their chests. “Cheer up darling. There’s still one more left for today.” Ava sighed as she watched her crestfallen wife.

“I know.” She sighed, “It’s just- I didn’t think it’d be this hard. We passed all the inspections, the background checks, the hard part was supposed to be over! And I know, we both agreed that we wanted a little one we both felt a connection with- why is this so hard? There are so many little ones in need of a good home... is it us-?”

“Christine, no. Sweetheart, we’ll find our own little one.”

“That was the third stop **outside** of Paris Ava! The fifth or sixth overall!”

“Yes! And it is frustrating- don't huff at me- I'm just as upset as you are!” Lowering her voice, she continued, “But we agreed, we wanted a little one we connected with for a reason. Otherwise, we’d have picked up the first baby that smiled at us.”

The drive after that was mostly silent, the radio playing a mix of their favourite songs on shuffle. As a rock ballad began, they pulled up to their final stop of the day. With a deep breath and a quick glance at each other they exited the car and stepped onto the porch of the Harmonia Children’s Home.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

They were greeted on entry by the matron. “Good afternoon ladies, we’ve got all the children just over this way, the nursery is down the hall on the right.”

“Oh, won’t you be joining us?”

“We prefer to let potential parents meet the children themselves, but there are caretakers in the rooms should you need help.” With a beatific smile she left them to find their way. They beelined to the nursery, where they met two young caretakers with the babies. They were introduced to a few, none who stuck out in particular. Tired and feeling a little down, they were about to call it a day when Ava noticed something strange in an out-of-the-way corner. A child, who could be no older than a year or two at most, sat on a little stool reading a book to the second caretaker.

Intrigued, Ava made her way over, where she saw that the child was in fact reading a picture book and that the caretaker was cradling a baby girl who was apparently riveted on the story. “Excuse me.” She addressed the caretaker, “What are they doing?” She noticed that the child was very engaged in their story.

“Hm? Oh, hello, this is Marc. He’s reading a story to Maria here. He does this everyday.” She laughed, “He’s got quite the imagination.” Crouching down Ava decided to talk with Marc.

“Hello there.”

“Hi.” She barely heard his response with how quietly he spoke. A shy one then. “My name is Ava. Ava Anciel. What’s yours?” He looked up then and Ava was mesmerized by the gorgeous emerald of his eyes. _Oh! How cute!_

He looked to the caretaker, asking for permission or reassurance, most likely. At her nod and smile, he spoke in a voice, barely louder than before, “I’m Marc and I’m four years old.” Ava was shocked. The boy looked barely older than two. As she felt her wife join her, she decided to solder on. They could always ask about it later. This just might be the one.

“Oh, four years old! You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” Marc giggled, further stealing the couple’s hearts. “What're you doing there?” He proceeded to regale them with the tale he’d imagined from ‘his’ picture book. A bunny captain on a trip around the world through strange unknown territories, to find his missing family. Not knowing he was being followed by a mysterious stranger with unknown intentions. Truthfully, it was a find the hidden objects book, but Marc had turned it into his own story centred around the rabbit and hidden duck on every page. Ava, being a rather prominent figure in the literature community, was immediately enamoured with the boy's creativity and imagination. When visiting hours were up that day, the women promised to come visit Marc often. They left more hopeful then than ever before.

=+=+=

“We continued to visit every weekend. When we were both absolutely taken with you mijo, we decided to officially start the process of bringing you home. It was a little hectic because we needed to see a nutritionist about your underdevelopment. Thankfully you’ll be fine, with proper diet and care.”

_"Which we were more than happy to give." His Moms chimed unanimously._

Suddenly excited screams were heard in the background. “Christine! Christine, it’s time! Let’s go, go, go!”

“Now who’s over excited.” She laughed at her wife’s antics, turned and pointed the camera at where Ava was doing a silly happy dance. “Well, mijo, you heard her. We’ll be seeing you very soon. Te quiero.”

=+=+=

The tape ended with a shot of Christine reaching for the camera.

“Oh, how sweet!” Rose chirped. Marc tried to discreetly wipe the moisture from his eyes as everyone chimed in with agreement. Giving up on the, admittedly fruitless, endeavor of not crying he got up and all but tackled his mothers in a hug. “I love you guys!”

“Oh we love you too, gumdrop.”

“So, so much mijo.” All present cooed over the family moment. After a while Christine separated from the hug and looked out the window. “Alright everyone, it’s getting late.” Sure enough it was almost sundown. “All who stay, feel free to do so, everyone else, let’s go. I’ll see you out.” With one more squeeze to her family, she proceeded to do just that.

All unable to stay got up and said their good-bye’s before following Christine to the door. Eventually, it was just Marinette, Luka, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel and Alix left with Marc.

Later that evening, when they’d all settled in, and those on patrol had returned, Marc thought back on the events of the day and decided that it really hadn’t gone as bad as he’d feared. Not even by a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after reading a fic by kopycat_101 about Marc's Moms. It's part of a series of Team Miraculous fics that I hope to write and post soon.


End file.
